


A Storm of Emotions

by Missmaddiej



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: When Thor looks at Bruce he feels a storm of emotions and tends to lose control of his power





	A Storm of Emotions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charcoalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcoalie/gifts).



> This was written for Day 7 of Thors week and as a one-month anniversary gift for my girlfriend

Bruce threw his head back and laughed. It was bright and joyful in a way Thor had never seen him before. Thor couldn’t help but notice how beautiful he looked in that moment. It warmed his heart to see Bruce like that, also caused sparks to come from his fingers. He excused himself, for fear of lighting something on fire.

“Can I–Can I kiss you?” Bruce whispered, leaning closer to the god.  
“Yes,” Thor replied, nearly pleading. His heart raced in his chest as their lips met. He was so glad to finally be with this man he had longed for. As they pulled apart, they noticed the tingle of their lips.   
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have lost control,” Thor said, as Bruce pressed a finger to his own lips.   
“No, it’s fine,” Bruce replied “I-I liked it,” he admitted, causing Thor to blush.

From then on, their life became fairly domestic. Thor would hang out in the lab, helping out Bruce, Bruce would watch him train and sometimes he would let Hulk out so they could spar. On more than one occasion Thor could be found begging Bruce to go to bed.  
“Darling, please, you need your rest,” Thor pleaded  
“I know, I know, I will soon, I promise, I need to get this research done,” Bruce replied sleepily.  
“Do not fall asleep at your computer, Bruce Banner,” Thor commanded, shaking Bruce's chair lightly to keep the man awake.   
“Alright, I’ll finish my research in the morning,” Bruce replied, getting up and turning off his computer.   
Thor wrapped an arm around his waist as they left the lab. Bruce was leaning against him throughout the trip, but Thor soon noticed the smaller man had gone limp against him, having fallen asleep. Thor picked him up, cradling him against his chest as he continued to their room. He laid Bruce on the bed, pressing a kiss to his forehead, before climbing into bed next to him.  
“I love you, Bruce Banner,” Thor whispered to the sleeping man  
“I love you too,” Bruce mumbled back half asleep  
Thor wrapped his arms around Bruce and didn’t shock him. Because he had learned to control himself around Bruce. Only using his power if he (or Bruce) wanted him to.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
